Somethings left unsaid
by anamaric17
Summary: Title: "Somethings left unsaid." Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric Summary: Jack hears something he never imagined and investigates... Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13 Disclaimer:I don't own them...they own me!


Title: "Somethings left unsaid."

Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric

Summary: Jack hears something he never imagined and investigates...

Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13

Disclaimer:I don't own them...they own me!

God, it was so hot, the heat swelling from the blazing sun above. The Pearl sat listlessly in doldrums a bad sign for a pirate ship, a bad sign for any ship really. Jack pulled his hat off and created a makeshift fan of it for the millonth time today.

"Blasted sun!" He cursed walking back down to his cabin away hoping his chair would be cooler. To his surprise he heard singing and not only that, but it was to be of a woman's voice. Jack grinned that sly grin of his and inched towards the voice, knowing it could only be one person.

He found Anamaria singing as she went about organizing the contents of previsions, including seabiscuts, fruits, rum, water, and canned goods, down in the belly of the ship. As he entered, shadows hiding his form, he almost sighed in relief. It was about ten degrees cooler down there probably due to the lack of direct sunlight. He smiled again leaning against a woody beam as he watched her.

She was singing something in Spanish he never heard before but the melody was sweet and catchy. He made a note to make her teach him some of the words later on. Her long, brown hair loose even in this unbearably hot weather. Her long, slender brown legs toned and exposed seeing as her breeches were rolled up to the knees. Her white, large, blouse, which was really a man's shirt, was tied in the back exposing her torso and the small of her back. She was not wearing any shoes either, and Jack could see she kept her toenails short and clean. That was more than he could say for the rest of the crew. In fact, he'd be lucky if they said 'excuse me' after passing gas.

"_Te amo mi amor. Te amo mucho mi corazon..." _

She sang as she moved from one box of items to another. Jack frowned in amusement. He never for a million years thought Anamaria could sing, let alone be so...well so feminine. He shook his head not liking where his thoughts were going. Of course she would have some secrets about herself. What woman did not?

"Why don't you ever sing at parties luv, you're very good." Jack said having enough of just watching. Anamaria screamed, more like a yelp really, and dropped the contents of one box to the floor. She spun on her heels.

"Jack! How...how long you've been watchin' me?!" She sounded like her usual angry self but he was used to that from her. She went to put a hand on her hip for emphasis to her question, but she remembered how she was dressed and stopped herself.

"Only been her a little luv. So, how come the heat hasn't dampened your mood, and why ya so merry? Did you bump your head or something?" He said only half serious and she glared at him, but he could see the tug of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"I like the heat and no, I didn't bump my head. What do ya want Sparrow?" She said. He shrugged walking in and pass her to sit down on top one of the cannons along the side of the Pearl. She followed.

"Well?" she said curious now.

"Well what? I heard you singing and I wanted to know more." He looked her over once more and she looked anywhere but at him. The silence since she stopped singing was slowly filling the room. "Why were you singing and about love of all things?" Jack asked seriously like it really was the most interesting thing she had ever done. She shrugged mimicking him and sat down opposite him.

"I like to sing, always have, I just don't like people to listen in ok?"

"Aye, but that doesn't explain why ya sing about love."

She frowned eyeing him hard but remained silent. She didn't like where the conversation was going and Jack Sparrow seemed to always make her a bit antsy.

"Ana?" He called her out of her thoughts and she sighed nodding in answer.

"It's difficult to say, but I think singing of love is the purest subject to sing about." She said a light blush rising and visible even in her dark skin. Jack smiled totally agreeing with that. They were silent again before she stood up and started placing the fallen contents back in their box.

"Anamaria?"

"Hmm?" She said distracted by her work and with her back to him.

"Will you teach me that song?"

"What?"

Jack neared her and sat down beside her kneeling form. She looked taken aback but he wasn't sure if it was his request or his sudden nearness to her.

"That song. I wanna learn it."

"Why?"

He looked away thinking but couldn't think of anything to say. She laughed putting his focus back on her. He always liked it when she laughed but didn't think she did it enough.

"Do you even speak Spanish Jack?"

"Here and there luv. Just enough to get by with a nice lady I suppose."

She rolled her eyes at that and wiped her hands on her pants before nodded. Her mind was made up, and she decided she would not stop ones education. She looked right into his eyes, completely serious and smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Wha- really?"

"Yes now... repeat after me..."

She began the song slowly trying not to confuse him with all the different sounds in her native tongue. Halfway through the song, they were singing and laughing and definitely enjoying the other's company. Anamaria realized Jack was not alway the womanizing, rum-soaked pirate he portrayed, and Jack realized she held some very intriguing qualities he overlooked. However much the one thought about the other and suddenly realized, it all remained unspoken. For somethings are meant to be left unsaid.


End file.
